Spike's Romantic Past
by Rokuuu
Summary: This is a filler story of my main story, Equestria's New Hero. Spike had a history with his boyfriend where there was love, but then soon that love turned the couple evil. Find out what happens in this story!


Notice: This is an addition to my already continuing story, Equestria's New Hero: Airborne the Changeling-Dragon. This is Spike's past from 5 years ago (who would be 13), a story mentioned in chapter 4. Enjoy!  
When Twilight told of a story where Spike had a boyfriend, she didn't go 100% in depth. This story focuses on that one particular time of Spike's coming out. It all started when Airborne would be 6 years old and Spike would be 13. Spike was in Ponyville at the moment. Furthermore, he resided in Twilight's castle. He was a bit taller, not as tall as he would be at age 18, but he was growing more. He had just gotten his wings as well. Spike indulged himself in a comic book inside Twilight's library as he lied on his comfy pillow. While reading, he heard a "psst." The dragon looked up from his comic book observing the room, locating the direction of the noise. He returned to his page and continued reading after losing interest. The same noise sounded again. Spike this time focused his eyes on the windows looking above. He sought one of the windows acknowledging a griffon no larger than Spike himself. The Griffin was mostly crimson red, had a yellow beak with wild feathers at the top for a typical bad boy image. Also, his wings were of different colors. The griffin flew down landing on top of Spike wrestling him. Spike wrestled back playfully has he wasn't attacked; he was being played with by the Griffin. Soon, the griffin pinned Spike down.  
Spike exclaimed, "So glad you're here. Twilight's making me organize the castle... again." Spike's tone resembled dread. He locked eyes with the Griffin.  
The Griffin spoke, "Hah. Yeah, I agree with you. Hasn't she already made you organize everything?" He slowly, gently lied more on top of Spike for a cuddling hug.  
Spike loved what the griffin was doing, so he merely bound his arms around the griffin's body. He chuckled a bit saying, "Yeah... But that was last night. Today, she wants me to reorganize the books by color. Previously, they were organized by name, then before that, they were organized by author's name, then before that-"  
Spike's sentence was cut short as the griffin laid a soft peck on Spike's cheek. He spoke lovingly, "Hey hey hey, man. It's alright. I get it. You stressed or something?"  
Spike nodded no. "I never am, Ingram. I don't get stressed about cleaning nor working. I've done this all my life, but I believe Twilight is taking steps too far in the castle." That was the griffin's name, Ingram.  
Ingram then sat up from Spike releasing the dragon, "Alright. So, you want to hang?"  
Spike exclaimed depressingly as he rubbed Ingram's feathers on the wings, "I have to refuse. Twilight's project requires my assistance by calculating the number of stars in a region... Yeah. I don't know this stuff very well, but I'm helping her anyway."  
The Griffin looked down upset but nodded in understanding. "That's alright. Speaking of which, are you ever going to come out to Twilight?"  
Spike said, "No way! She wouldn't understand."  
"How do you know if you've never talked to her discreetly?" asked Ingram?  
The dragon could only imagine his caregiver's overwhelming reaction if she knew he was gay. "I don't want her to know..." he softly spoke. "I just... I just don't want her to know."  
Ingram said, "She will sooner or later find out."  
"And maybe then I will be ready; for now, I would rather not speak of it to Twilight," Spike informed Ingram. Ingram just tenderly kissed Spike and rubbed the dragon's head.  
"No worries," the Griffin told Spike. "Do you want help with Twilight's project, though?"  
Spike said, "I've got it. I've been assisting in her studies ever since I could scarcely remember. I've got this covered. We are though heading to a hill with her friends to watch the shooting stars."  
Ingram said, "Alright! By the way, what do you think of my colors? I felt like being a phoenix today."  
The purple dragon laughed a bit observing the colors. "It's a nice change from your brown and pale colors."  
Ingram smiled, then frowned. "Please tell her."  
Spike sighed. Thinking for a few moments, he then said, "Alright. I'll do my best, love."  
Much later, Spike, Ingram, Twilight, and her friends were walking up a hill at night. The hill was clear with a single, large tree. The hill also had much grass and a shallow slope. It was late, around 12 am. Spike set up a picnic for the six ponies and one Griffin. The assistant also decorated the picnic with flowers and plates. The other ponies were Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, a yellow pegasus with a pink, straight hair named Fluttershy, and a blue pegasus with rainbow hair named Rainbow Dash.  
Twilight said to Spike, "Thank you. You are the most faithful assistant I've ever had."  
"You've only had one assistant, but thank you so much, Twilight!" responded Spike.  
Ingram then walked to Rainbow Dash saying, "Hey, you want to race?"  
Rainbow Dash looked at Ingram with determination. "You seriously want to challenge the fastest flier in Equestria?" She grinned with pride.  
Ingram nodded yes. "Let's do this if you're unafraid to race. First one to Cloudsdale and back wins."  
The 2 creatures flew up and began racing while on the hill, and Spike was next to Twilight. Both were sitting. He couldn't help but stare at her thinking about how he wanted to come out one day. He didn't think he could. He thought he would be embarrassed by others, most importantly, Rarity. The time would come, as he knew, that he would have to come out. This was not something he can hide forever. Twilight was taking notes. She used her magic to write down observations and diagrams of the stars. Spike was supposed to do the same thing, but he openly spoke, "Twilight..."  
Twilight looked at Spike saying, "Yes Spike?" The alicorn smiled warmly. She anticipated any words that would come from the assistant.  
Spike said, "How much do you love me?"  
Twilight asked, "Alright, Spike. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," responded the dragon.  
Twilight said, "You scarcely ask me things like this when there is something wrong."  
It was true. Spike could recall moments where he questioned his caregiver's love. The dragon could only fathom a certain amount, but he failed to realize the fullest extent of Twilight's love for him. He then sat closer to her. "I wanted to know what it's like to love someone unconditionally."  
Twilight looked up from her notepad and thought for a moment contemplating on a response. She spoke once she found the words. "Unconditional love... It goes without boundaries. It's caring for someone regardless of any circumstance."  
Spike couldn't understand, so he continued asking, "What... does that mean?"  
Twilight responded while taking more notes, "No matter what you do, I will always love you."  
The purple dragon then sat closer to Twilight lying his head on her side. He looked down toying with his hands. "Can... can I-" His sentence was cut short when Twilight just nuzzled his head with her left wing.  
"What's really going on, Spike?" she asked. Her voice soothed Spike's comfort.  
Spike leaked minimal tears. "I... I'm gay."  
Twilight's eyes closed as she breathed in. "Tell me that again. Tell me that one more time."  
Spike cried more saying, "I'm gay! Please don't disown me. I'm so sorry for being gay! I love you, Twilight. I-...I-"  
Twilight nodded releasing a sigh. "I know what this is about, Spike."  
Spike said, "Y-you do?"  
"You're afraid to tell me Ingram is your boyfriend," she responded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She then hugged Spike lovingly. Spike hugged back as well.  
Spike said, "Because I thought you wouldn't love a freak like me. Not after all of the love and affection I gave Rarity before..."  
"Spike, I don't know what to say except..." Twilight stopped her sentence before finishing it. Spike's eyes looked at Twilight's; Twilight's eyes locked on Spike's. Twilight stood up and looked at her friends. "Excuse me. Can you give us a minute? Spike and I need to talk about something important." Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy nodded their heads and went away for a moment. Twilight continued speaking to Spike, but with a different tone. It appeared to be happy. "I am so delighted you told me about this, Spike."  
Spike conveyed an odd expression saying, "What?" in a confused manner.  
Twilight replied, "It's so cute! I knew you were gay."  
Spike was in awe of Twilight's emotional expression. He analyzed it mentally. He spoke out, "How... are you not grossed out or upset? Wait a minute! You knew?! How?!" His face blushed to a stronger shade of red.  
"I always figured you were gay. You seemed to have shown some attraction to Ingram a while back," revealed Twilight. "How long have you been feeling this way?"  
Spike calmly answered, "I felt this way ever since I met Ingram 1 year ago at the meeting with the Griffins in Griffinstone. While you and the leader of Griffinstone communicated peace and harmony, I wandered around to grab a bite to eat. I was depressed at the time, but there I met Ingram getting something to eat as well. During the time, he and I talked while we were there." Spike took a pause. He was afraid to admit the rest of the story. Twilight urged, "Go on. Please continue."  
Spike closed his eyes looking away. "Ingram and I talked once we met. He was very kind to me. We sat down at a table and talked to each other. He asked me why I was upset. My answer was I was rejected by the girl of my dreams, Rarity, for the last time. I gave up on her once she urged me to find someone my own age. Ingram said he just recently came out to his parents and they rejected him. I felt bad for Ingram after hearing that. Remember when you and I helped Ingram find a home in Ponyville?"  
Twilight answered, "Yes. What about it?"  
Spike said, "I invited Ingram to stay with us. He refused, but I urged him too. I wanted him to stay with us... And then I kept wondering why I wanted him to reside in our castle. Once Ingram and I told you the story after the meeting, he came living with us in Ponyville. I still wondered what strange feeling I had for him. Much later, we were looking for a home for Ingram; he spent nights at our castle for weeks. Maybe 2 months. Ingram kept telling me how happy he was to have met me. He practically forced himself to be very useful around the palace. Ingram cleaned for me, did my chores, made my life easier, and just... did things for me all the time. It's like he didn't want to leave his temporary home... or me... In a way, Ingram was just as generous to me as I was to Rarity. After a couple of weeks of his stay, we talked along in this one night. It was... very special." He stopped. He was nervous about Twilight's impending reaction.  
Twilight was fully engrossed in the story. "I wanna hear more. I promise I won't make fun or laugh."  
Spike nodded. "Ingram and I were in the library. I was lying on my bed pillow reading a comic and he was just cleaning. Ingram only dusted off books. I asked him, 'Why are you being so nice to me?' He looked at me and replied, 'If you really want to know, then I will tell you.' He flew over to me and sat next to me. He continued saying, 'Spike, I really like you.' I asked, 'But you do know I'm straight, right?' Ingram nodded his head in understanding. 'I know you are,' he continued. 'I really think you're awesome. I am doing these nice things for you, Spike. I appreciate you so much that I'm willing to do your work.' I closed my comic book and sat it to the side. I spoke, 'You're gay, I'm straight. I get it, Ingram. You love me and you probably want-' But I didn't finish my sentence. Ingram cut it off by laughing. He said, 'No no no. I am not in love with you; I like you because you're an amazing friend.' I was confused when he said that. I asked, 'But aren't you gay? Wouldn't that mean you are in love with me?' Ingram shook his head in denial responding with, 'No. That's not how it works. Spike, you like girls and you're not going to fall in love with every girl you see. Am I right?' Then I understood what Ingram meant. It's not like I would ask every girl I see out on a date. I asked him, 'But, do you love me?' Ingram responded with, "I would be happier if you did but I fell in love with you already and moved on.' At that moment, I began realizing I loved him. I asked, 'What if I told you that I was in love with you?' And he just looked at me for a few seconds and blushed. He asked, 'Do you really mean that?' I answered back with a 'yes' and lots of blushing. My wings were shaking a bit because of the answer I gave. Ingram looked down at the floor upset. He admitted, 'Wow. You sure selected a bad time to fall in love with me. I... moved on from liking you, Spike...' The moment I heard Ingram say that, my heart shattered. I was about ready to cry... that was until Ingram gave me a hug telling me that he would date me anyway. He assured me he probably did not feel the same at the moment. It made me happy when we dated for a short while, but I didn't think it was a real relationship."  
Twilight asked, "You and Ingram are still dating. Why is that?"  
Spike smiled a bit saying, "When I was called by the crystal map to talk to Ingram's parents, I solved that problem. He and I went to his parent's home that very day. The parents denied re-inheritance of their son. When I talked to the parents, which was a long conversation, the family was reunited. Ingram fell in love with me the day he stayed over there, and he even kissed me too. We've been in love with each other since that day forward."  
Twilight said, "That's amazing, Spike. I'm so proud of you. I never knew you gained so much in that one day."  
Spike blushed and laughed a bit. "Yeeaaahhh... You can tell the others and anyone else."  
Twilight nodded. She rubbed Spike's head with her chin and asked, "This creature makes you happy?"  
Spike looked up at Twilight saying, "Mmhmm. I love him and he loves me."  
Twilight smiled even more. She looked up at the stars. "I want you to be happy, Spike. I'm glad you've found someone who loves you the same. Just remember, you can come to me for everything no matter what it is. I love you, my little brother."  
Spike smiled and said, "I love you too, Twilight. Thanks."  
The next morning, Spike was sleeping on his pillow bed comfortably. Ingram walked through the doors of the library waking up Spike in the process. Twilight also walked inside. Ingram said, "Morning, Spikey." He rubbed Spike's head while kissing him. Spike kissed back waking up. Twilight's heart melted when viewing the 2 lovers making out.  
Twilight spoke, "Why don't you two go spend time together for the day? Spike, there isn't really anything for you to do."  
Spike sat up happily. "Really?!" he asked. Twilight nodded yes. "Alright! Thanks, Twilight." He jumped from his bed and flew outside the windows of the library. "Where do you want to head, Ingram?"  
Ingram said, "A hill. I want to spend time alone with you."  
Spike decided to hop onto Ingram's back in the air. The Griffin flew to the same hill they were at last night. Once they reached the hill, Ingram rolled onto his back and made the 2 roll down the hill. They laughed on the way down, wrestling, playing, and trying to pin the other. Soon, Spike was the one who pinned Ingram at the bottom. The 2 locked eyes for a bit panting, and soon they began kissing each other. They were engrossed with their kissing as they lie still on the grass. Once they finished kissing, they merely stare at each other.  
Ingram said, "Your blushes are so adorable."  
Spike concealed his face with one arm. He moaned in loving embarrassment. "Stoooop." He said laughing a bit.  
Ingram chuckled a bit. "You're just so cute, Spike." He giggled to himself while stroking Spike's back and tail scales. "So, what should we do today?"  
Spike lies his head on Ingram's chest saying, "Just be with you. That's all I want." Ingram closed his eyes along with Spike closing his. The 2 currently rest on the grass in each other's arms.


End file.
